Summer
by Lil Lupin
Summary: *revised for spelling and grammer New chapter 4* Sirius' POV of Harry's summer. Dursleys are attacked, and Harry gets hit by a deadly curse. Will he be okay? And where does Remus Lupin come into all of this?
1. Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.Rowling's wonderful world. (Sigh). The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. And anything you don't recognise. Don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This story takes place after Harry's fourth year, and is told entirely from Sirius' POV. If you want Harry's, go and check out 'Fifth Year Headaches'. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I've written to Harry."  
  
I looked up sharply. The speaker was my best friend, Remus Lupin. He was watching me carefully. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Let me rephrase; I've written to Harry again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "Thought I'd just check to make sure he's okay, and all that."  
  
"Is he alright?'  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Have you heard anything about his dreams, or...?"  
  
"No." Remus looked at me pointedly. 'Have you recently?"  
  
I looked away. I should've known Remus would know I hadn't been writing to my godson.  
  
"Look, Moony, it's not as though I don't want to write to him, I'm just..."  
  
"...feeling depressed," Remus finished for me. "We both know he's a teenager, and that he needs to be alone sometimes, Padfoot, but that doesn't mean you have to shut him out. He's really worried about you; you should write to him."  
  
I sighed. "It's just that he's been through so much, and..." And, well, I could think of another reasonable argument. Not one I could tell Remus, anyway.  
  
Remus glared at me. "All the more reason to write to him. For Merlin's sake, Sirius, Harry's your godson; he's James' son. He needs you, even if it's only through letters. How many times has he written to you since the start of the summer?"  
  
I looked at my friend ruefully. "Six."  
  
"And how many times have you written to him?"  
  
He was trying to make me feel worse, and I knew it. The only problem was, it was working. "Once."  
  
Remus silently handed me a piece of parchment and a quill. He didn't need to say anything. I just obeyed.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I sighed, relieved, as the owl flew through the window. It was probably from Harry, and I hadn't heard from my godson for a while.  
  
Sirius - I'm doing okay, I swear. The muggles aren't too bad, for their standards. They've given up with Dudley's diet - he's been on it for a year now, and it made absolutely no difference to his weight whatsoever. And also I think Uncle Vernon got hungry. But whatever the reason, they've got me on a diet now - they reckon I'm fat. I actually think this is pretty rich - I mean, look what they've got for a son.  
  
Ron and Hermione are fine; they're both abroad at the moment. Ron's having the time of his life in Spain, and Hermione went to Bulgaria to visit Victor Krum - who she insists is 'just a friend'. Very friendly friend, if you ask me. Ron will be livid when he finds out. He gets really jealous of 'Vicky' as he calls him. Hope you and Remus are okay,  
  
-Harry  
  
  
  
I snorted. Remus looked from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those muggles think Harry's fat, so they've got him on a diet," I replied.  
  
"Harry? Fat?" Remus started to laugh. I couldn't blame him. The very idea of Harry being fat was ludicrous. I smiled, in spite of myself.  
  
"Apart from that, he says he's fine, but I'll be surprised if he is. Just before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament last year, he hadn't been through as much, and he was nowhere near okay, and now..." I trailed off. Remus seemed to sense what I was thinking.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sure he's coping. Harry's just like James - we'd soon know if he wasn't fine."  
  
  
  
I paused to think about this. "But with James, the only way we ever knew he wasn't okay, was by the way he looked. It's not as if I've Harry recently. The last time I saw him, he was terrible."  
  
  
  
"But that was the night Voldemort returned, you can't really blame him," Remus reasoned with me. "He's probably-"  
  
"He'll be lying left, right and centre to hide the fact that he's feeling terrible," I interrupted. "And anyway, this letter was written nearly three days ago. He could have been fine then."  
  
Remus stood up. "I'm certain he's fine now. Why don't you write back to him? He'd probably like to hear from you."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Uh, Sirius?"  
  
I looked up from the newspaper I was reading. It was Remus, and he looked unusually serious. I knew immediately that something was wrong.  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus swallowed hard. "I think you'd better get your wand."  
  
"Why? What's happening?" I asked.  
  
"Surrey is being attacked. Four, Privet Drive, to be exact."  
  
"Harry? Is he alright? What's happening?" I fired questions at Remus, feeling my panic rising. "What on earth - I thought he was protected there?"  
  
"He was - they just broke the wards." Remus sighed. "We've got to go. Now."  
  
I didn't hesitate. Grabbing my wand off the table, Remus and I Disparated.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? If not, review anyway! I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	2. Attacks, Blood and worry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with that word.  
  
A/N: So, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it. It's quite long for my standards, actually. If it's still too short, tell me, and I'll upload more next time!  
  
Summary: Sirius' POV of Harry's summer after GOF.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was awful. Muggles were screaming, Death Eaters were shouting, and spells flew in every direction. My godson was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, though, a loud yell came from inside the house. Harry.  
  
I started towards the front door, but Remus grabbed hold of my arm.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Padfoot, you'll be no use to Harry if you get yourself killed within thirty seconds of arriving."  
  
I stopped. My friend was right, as usual.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Stupefy!" I shouted, turning. My spell hit the offending Death Eater in the chest, unlike his curse, which missed me by several feet.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Remus roared from behind me. The stunning curses were deadly accurate, and hit the nearest three Death Eaters immediately.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, thank Merlin you're here," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "It's getting serious. Harry's in the house, but a few Death Eaters went in there a few minutes ago. Hopefully he will hold out until we can get in there. The rest of the Order is around here somewhere. Be careful."  
  
"Have you seen Harry at all?" I asked him urgently. "Is he okay?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've really no idea. Get into the house as soon as possible, but don't get hit, whatever you do."  
  
I nodded. "Fine. How many Death Eaters are there?"  
  
"About eighty, I believe. I don't think Voldemort's here, though, for which we must be thankful for."  
  
Another scream came from inside. I looked at it desperately. Harry obviously didn't have much time - the Death Eaters could kill him at any moment, if they hadn't already. I turned to Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm going in."  
  
"I'll be right behind you. Please, Padfoot, don't do anything stupid," Remus said softly.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
I took a deep breath and went in. I could hear Harry's voice from upstairs. I ran up there as fast as I could.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
My heart was in my mouth. God only knew what the Death Eater would make Harry do.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry had managed to fight it, thank God. By the time I had reached Harry's door, though, another Death Eater's voice had sounded.  
  
"Draconus."  
  
"No," I gasped, throwing the door open. "STUPEFY!"  
  
While the Death Eater froze in place, I rushed over to my godson. He was lying on the floor, pale and unmoving. There was blood everywhere, coming straight from his chest.  
  
"Harry, wake up...please..I'll do anything...please, just wake up," I begged. "Please. I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Sirius - is he okay?" Remus raced over to me. His face went white when he saw Harry. "Oh my God...Is he breathing? Have you checked for a pulse?"  
  
I shook my head wordlessly. "It was the Draconus curse - he won't wake up, Remus..." My voice cracked.  
  
Remus put the side of his face near Harry's mouth, to see if he was breathing. His face drained of any colour it had left in it. Picking up Harry's wrist, he felt for his pulse. After what seemed like years, my friend looked up at me.  
  
"He's got a weak pulse, but he's not breathing - I'm going to get Dumbledore, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Remus ran out of the room. I looked helplessly back at my godson. His skin was completely colourless, and his scar showed up more than ever on his forehead. Blood was soaking his shirt, and there was blood staining the carpet. I noticed for the first time how painfully thin he had become over the summer. But he couldn't die. He just couldn't. I would never forgive myself.  
  
"Sirius - we need to get him into bed." Dumbledore was crossing the room swiftly.  
  
"You can think again about putting him into that one, then," came a spiteful voice from the doorway.  
  
I looked up. It was one of the muggles - Lily's sister. She had a determined expression on her face.  
  
"I don't want him in this house. Ever. Do you hear me? I knew there'd be trouble the minute we took him in."  
  
"You don't understand," Remus started.  
  
"Oh don't I? I understand he's one of your kind - and that's enough!"  
  
"Listen to me - Harry's going to die if we don't get these curse wounds seen to!" I shouted.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT HAVING HIM IN THE HOUSE! WHAT IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN? MY POOR DUDDIKINS MIGHT GET HURT! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM! HE CAN GO AND GET HIMSELF BLOWN UP, FOR ALL I CARE!" she screeched.  
  
"My dear woman - Harry is your own nephew!"  
  
I rarely saw Dumbledore this angry. There was no twinkle in his light blue eyes - only a raging fire that blazed as he spoke.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
I looked gratefully at Remus as he said these words.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"The ministry can deal with her later," I said. "Let's get Harry out of here. All his stuff should be in his school trunk over in the corner, Remus."  
  
Remus heaved Harry's trunk out from the corner.  
  
"Forced Apparation?" I asked Dumbledore, carefully picking up my godson.  
  
"It will have to be - but I can only hope it isn't too much of a strain on Harry."  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
I glanced at Remus. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah - let's do it," I said. "To where?" "Go to my place, Sirius," said Remus.  
  
"Yes - we can contact Poppy Pomfrey from there," replied Dumbledore, looking relieved. "You go first, Sirius."  
  
I sighed and Disparated. * * *  
  
"What is it, Albus? What..." Poppy Pomfrey trailed off as she caught sight of me. "Sirius Black! What in the name of Merlin is he doing here?"  
  
"Poppy, calm down. Sirius is innocent. Please trust him. We have a problem on our hands," said Dumbledore quietly. "It's Harry."  
  
Poppy went pale, but swept silently past us into the spare room, where we had put Harry. She shut the door.  
  
The next few hours were like centuries to me. Poppy kept both me and Remus out of Harry's room, but she did let Dumbledore in once. He came out looking grave. I felt my heart sink.  
  
"I-is he a-alright?" I choked out, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at the moment. Poppy's very worried about him. Harry has lost a lot of blood from the curse wounds. They stretch right along from his shoulder to his chest. And then there is his breathing."  
  
"What about his breathing?" Remus asked. My throat seemed to be constricted.  
  
"Poppy had a lot of trouble getting him to breathe in the first place, and even now she is finding it extremely difficult to keep him breathing. She also said something about his pulse still being quite irregular. It looks serious."  
  
I closed my eyes, horrified. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes again. Remus was looking at me sympathetically.  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Harry's door opened, and Poppy stuck her head out. She looked exhausted. "Remus - sorry to bother you - do you have any more bandages?"  
  
"Yes, hang on."  
  
My friend returned a few minutes later, holding an armful of white bandages. He gave them to Poppy, who gave a grateful smile, took them, and shut the door again.  
  
I looked at Remus and Dumbledore. They were looking at me worriedly. Eventually, I spoke.  
  
"Is everyone is the Order okay?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Timothy Baloney got a broken arm, but Arabella patched that up as soon as possible. Are you two alright?"  
  
"Yes," Remus answered.  
  
"I'm okay - except for Harry."  
  
"He'll be okay, Padfoot," Remus assured me. "I'm sure of it."  
  
I couldn't answer. The tears just started to fall freely down my face, and I was powerless to stop them.  
  
A/N: Okay, now I really have to stop! If you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, please review anyway! Flames are welcome! Are my characters too out of character??? 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise, belongs to me; anything you don't, doesn't, okay?  
  
A/N: OK, I thought I might as well get this chapter out now, as I had a couple of minutes! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
Poppy looked exhausted, and her face was unsmiling. "I don't know - I've done all I can do. I've given him a sleeping potion, but his breathing is still so irregular that I'm afraid it might stop altogether. If it does, contact me by Floo Powder immediately. Just let him sleep - the blood has finally stopped, thank goodness. Those Death Eaters knew what they were doing. I have never seen such bad curse wounds from the Draconus curse. I think Harry's got a chance now, though."  
  
"The Draconus curse?"  
  
"It's an ancient curse that's usually aimed to kill. Basically speaking, any area it hits, it immediately opens. Normally the victim loses a bit of blood. Your godson lost a lot." Her words sent a chill down my spine.  
  
Despite the fact that she would probably run away screaming, I gave the nurse a hug. "Poppy, you're a brilliant woman. Thankyou."  
  
"It's all part of my job. I'll be back to check on him in the morning, but I hope he'll be alright. Don't you dare wake him, mind you; he'll probably have a heart attack."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Remus, can I use the fireplace?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
The nurse left without any further words. Remus sighed wearily. "Do either of you want any tea?"  
  
'No thankyou, I must be off. I will see the two of you soon." The wizard left.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." I waved my hand dismissively.  
  
"Well, Harry has certainly proved himself a worthy Gryffindor," said Remus. "He's just like James."  
  
"Yeah - and in more ways than one," I agreed. "He's inherited his father's nobility, as well. He wouldn't let us kill Peter, because he didn't think James would want us to become murders for that rat. And then there's his sense of loyalty and proud. He wouldn't beg those Death Eaters tonight - he fought until he collapsed."  
  
I could see Remus clench his jaw at Peter's name. "This is all because of Peter, Padfoot. Harry wouldn't be lying in that room half-dead now, if we'd killed Peter when we had the chance."  
  
I had never heard Remus speak like this before; with such hatred.  
  
"No, it's my fault - it was my idea to use Peter as Secret Keeper," I sighed. "Lily and James would still be alive - and Harry wouldn't have to live with those creatures you sometimes refer to as 'Lily's sister's family.' More to the point, Harry wouldn't have almost died tonight."  
  
"Padfoot - it was no-one's fault except for Peter's and Voldemort's. You didn't sell Lily and James to Voldemort, and you didn't kill them. You didn't even hurt Harry today."  
  
I stayed silent. Although I knew Remus wouldn't hear of it, I still blamed myself for everything. It was all my fault.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was still sleeping - and breathing, much to my relief. His skin was deathly pale, and his body was completely still, save for the occasional chest movement when he breathed. His jet-black hair was messy, but I could still see the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His left arm was thrown in sleep across part of his face. I sighed softly. He looked fairly peaceful, which was amazing considering what he'd been through.  
  
But Poppy gave him a Sleeping Potion, remember? A voice said to me in my mind. Last night was probably one of the first nights he'd had a proper night's sleep since June 24th.  
  
It was only then that I noticed the dark circles around Harry's closed eyes. It reminded me very slightly of Remus after a full moon; exhausted through lack of sleep, and thoroughly troubled.  
  
I left the room, and almost crashed into Poppy, who'd obviously just arrived to check on Harry.  
  
"How is he?" she said, as she reached Harry's door.  
  
"Er. he hasn't woken up yet," I said. "What sort of Sleeping Potion did you give him?"  
  
"A very strong one - nothing else would do the trick. It clearly worked, though."  
  
She let herself into Harry's room. I could hear her talking quietly to him as she checked him over. I smiled slightly as I drank my tea. If Poppy was talking to Harry, it probably meant that he was awake.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Poppy came out again. "I think he'll be okay - just make sure he has plenty of sleep, rest and don't you let him get up for at least a fortnight. I've given him a potion to bring his fever down - he's awake, but he's looking quite peaky. His pulse and breathing are still more irregular than I would like, but at the moment it's okay. If his breathing becomes any more irregular, just contact me at Hogwarts. Harry's also having a slight difficulty in breathing - he says it's quite painful - but I've given him some painkillers, so they should help. Whatever you do, don't let him overstrain himself too soon, or he'll collapse."  
  
I nodded. "Okay. How's he feeling?"  
  
"Go and ask him yourself. See you soon."  
  
Poppy Disapparated. I went back into Harry's room. He was lying in bed. His face was still frighteningly white, but he gave me an exhausted smile.  
  
"Hi Sirius," he said. His voice sounded drained. "How're you doing?"  
  
I sat down at the end of the bed. "I'm fine - it's you we should be worrying about right now. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Er...not all that great, but I'll live. Madam Promfrey did an amazing job, although whatever she gave me for the pain in my chest and shoulder doesn't seem to be doing much good."  
  
"You should've seen how much blood there was," I said. "It was everywhere; your aunt threw a fit."  
  
Harry sighed ruefully. "Yeah, well, she was probably worried that her poor little Duddikins would get hurt."  
  
I got the distinct feeling that Harry had spent way too long being ignored by his relatives. "Does it hurt to breathe?"  
  
"Yeah, and to speak as well, but I'll be okay. Really," he added, after catching the worried look on my face. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Alright for to say. You didn't see how much blood there was."  
  
"I take it you don't like blood? Madam Promfrey said I'd lost a lot of it."  
  
I looked seriously at him. "You're going to have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, though, Harry. I don't ever want to go through another night like last night."  
  
"How.." Harry looked unsure how to phrase what he was going to say. "How did the Death Eaters get in last night? I thought Dumbledore said that there were protection wards around the house."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably. Harry was highly intelligent, and Remus had warned me that it was only a matter of time before he started asking questions. "There were, but, well, Voldemort's powerful, Harry. You know that. It didn't take him long to figure out how to destroy the protection. I think it was the Perderus Praesidium spell, or some more complicated form of that. Unknown to any of us, there was a potentially fatal flaw in the wards. And I promise you, Dumbledore will be answering to me about that this afternoon."  
  
I stood up. "Do you want anything to eat? I can't even make cold soup, but I can wake Moony and get him to make you something."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's okay. He's probably really tired from last night."  
  
"Harry, it's not a problem," I assured him.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay then, I need to go and see Arthur and Molly Weasley, but Remus is in, even if he is asleep." I sighed. "Will you be alright for the time being?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
I almost laughed out loud. Harry was far from being fine. "Alright, I'll see you later."  
  
"See you later," Harry returned.  
  
I Disparated.  
  
A/N: Please review! I'll love you forever! (I think I'm becoming a bit addicted to these reviews!) Flames are welcome! 


	4. The Burrow

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here now.  
  
A/N: Okay, yes, this is a new chapter, but only because I thought it fitted, and I wanted to know what happened at the Burrow, and at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was a standard arrangement that every time I went to the Burrow, I would Apparate into a nearby wood, transform, and then go on foot about half a mile. Even though a lot of the Weasley family members knew of my innocence, there were still some who didn't, and I didn't personally fancy another trip to Azkaban; this time without my soul.  
  
I arrived to find an almost-empty kitchen; empty save for Arthur Weasley sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up sharply at the sound of my walking into the room.  
  
"It's alright, Sirius, Bill and Charlie have taken the kids out somewhere."  
  
I transformed, and brushed down my robes, before looking up at him. "How's things at the Ministry?"  
  
Arthur shook his head. "Not good. Don't see how Fudge can deny that He's back after last night, but he can and has. How's- "  
  
"Sirius!" I turned ever so slightly at the sound of a woman's voice. Molly.  
  
"Sorry to come without warning, Molly, I-"  
  
"Harry! Is he alright? What's happened? Oh the poor boy...he is alright, isn't he?" Molly's voice was panicky - her voice getting shriller by the word.  
  
"Molly, calm down, he's fine. Or will be," I corrected myself. "Draconus curse - took Poppy Pomfrey ages. He'll be alright, though - he just needs some sleep."  
  
Molly's gaze softened and she sat down in a nearby chair. "You're sure?"  
  
"Positive," I lied. Actually, I had no idea. Changing the subject, I told them what I had come to say. "Remus is going to need the Wolfsbane potion next week - Molly, are you still able to...?"  
  
"Of course," she said promptly, without a trace of hesitation. "You-Know- Who hasn't changed my Potions skills, you know."  
  
I smiled. "Great. In that case, could you send it over next Monday?"  
  
"Yes." Molly looked at whatever was boiling on the stove. "Will you stay for breakfast? There's plenty - the children went out before I could cook them anything."  
  
I shook my head, even though my mouth was watering. "Sorry, Molly, I can't. I'm gong to see Dumbledore, and then I have to get back to Harry."  
  
Molly nodded in understanding. "Of course. Well, see you soon, Sirius, and I'll get that potion to you by Monday, agreed?"  
  
"Thanks, Moll, you're a star."  
  
"It comes naturally."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, tell me again why exactly my godson almost got killed in that so- called 'protected' house?"  
  
Normal people wouldn't have dared speak to Albus Dumbledore like that, but I was furious. I wanted to know.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, calm down." The old man shook his head, and indicated a seat on the other side of his desk. I ignored him and continued my pacing.  
  
"Well? How come?" I demanded.  
  
"The wards laid upon that house were very strong, Sirius. They were designed solely to keep Harry protected-"  
  
"But they didn't did they?"  
  
"Let me finish. They were designed to keep Harry protected against anyone who was intending, or had been instructed, to kill him."  
  
"They almost did!"  
  
"Ah, but that was the very flaw, my boy. You see, the Death Eaters had not been instructed to kill him; nor intending to. According to Severus, Voldemort's words to the Death Eaters were to harm Harry only; not to kill him. The whole idea of the attack was to show everyone how strong he could be; how he could harm Harry Potter. He did not say kill the boy; we have no idea why. Nor did he turn up. It is a mystery."  
  
"It's a mystery that someone's going to pay for," I muttered. Preferably Voldemort, but Peter would do.  
  
"Now, now, Sirius, you don't want to end up back in Azkaban, do you? What good would that do Harry?"  
  
I shrugged. "It's not as if I can be by his side every minute of the day, though, Dumbledore, especially during the school term."  
  
"Ah, yes, I have a proposition to make..."  
  
A/N: Yes, it's short, but, unless you want me to write a sequel to this story, you won't find out what it is unless you read Fifth Year Headaches! 


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own this, any of it, okay??? Sue me if you want, but all you'll get is a cookie (or a biscuit, or whatever)!  
  
A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to update today, but people, especially Lei Dumbledore (go and read her stories - they're really good! Hope nobody minded me saying that!), seemed to want me to! Also, thanks to Evie, who pointed out that in chapter 2, Harry couldn't possibly keep his trunk under the floorboards (silly me!). This has been corrected, and Harry no longer has dodgy floorboards, okay?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I silently pushed open Harry's door. He was sleeping, which was hardly surprising, considering it was one o'clock in the morning, but it looked as though Harry wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he had the night before.  
  
His hands were pressed over his forehead, and he was shaking. Emotions flickered across his face, and he lay flat on his back. He let out a soft groan. I got the feeling that he had trained himself not to scream out loud in the middle of the night, in case he woke the muggles.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. His green eyes were full of shock and fear. I crossed the room in one swift movement, and put my arms around him protectively. My godson trembled uncontrollably under my hold. He was freezing, although it was the beginning of August, and his breath came out it short, sharp gasps, which concerned me, considering how irregular his breathing had been that day. I knew there was only one thing that Harry could have been dreaming about that would have reduced him to this state. Voldemort.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
I almost fell over in shock. Voldemort hadn't killed any of the magical community this summer; the Order of the Phoenix had managed to prevent that. Or at least, I thought we had.  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"A man...Thomas Greenfield."  
  
I froze. Thomas lived in America, and was invaluable to our side. He had a wife, Katherine, and twin daughters, Jessica and Chantelle.  
  
"...and a woman. She had dark hair, but I can't remember her name." Harry paused, still shaking. "...Jennifer Figg, I think."  
  
I felt my face go white. I didn't want to scare my godson, but I couldn't help it. Jenny. Arabella's aunt. "You're sure?"  
  
"N-no, but I think it was her. I-it was awful, Sirius. Worse than ever. I've never had dreams as brutal as that." Harry broke off, beginning to shake again.  
  
That was what really tore me apart - seeing my godson having to go through all this, and being helpless to stop it. I hugged him again. "Harry, it's okay...it was a dream."  
  
"It was actually happening. And then Voldemort...he."  
  
Harry didn't need to continue. I knew exactly what had happened; Voldemort had used the Unforgivable curses - probably all three if he had managed it. And I could well understand why it had shook up Harry so badly. I studied him with concern. His face was still incredibly pale, and he looked shaken, but other than that he seemed okay. He rubbed his forehead; his scar.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be okay, I think. I've got a really bad headache, though."  
  
"Your scar?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I've got a migraine."  
  
I shuddered. I suffered from the vicious things myself, and often found that there was just about nothing you could do except try and sleep it off. I didn't really see Harry going back to sleep that night.  
  
"Are you going to try and go back to sleep?"  
  
"Maybe - I'll try. I just hope Voldemort's had his little bit of fun now." Harry's voice was filled with bitterness. "If he carries on like this I won't have any sleep at all this week."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. And don't overdo it, whatever you do. Just take it easy, and you'll be fine." I paused. "Try and get back to sleep. I find that's the only way to get rid of migraines. You can have a sleeping potion if you want."  
  
"Could I?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"If you want one." Maybe at this point I should have known better. Remus had told me earlier that Harry shouldn't really be given anything strong without Madam Pomfrey's permission. But I wanted so much to give Harry another night of peace. So I made a mistake. A big mistake. I gave my godson a sleeping potion.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's not very long, but please review anyway! 


	6. Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own this. End of story.  
  
A/N: New chapter, since you were all so nice in your reviews! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"I thought you said that potion would only make him sleep until this morning?"  
  
"It should have done." I looked at Remus helplessly.  
  
"I'm giving it another hour, and then I'm calling Madam Pomfrey in again." Remus crossed his arms.  
  
"Maybe he's just tired, Remus. You said yourself that he looked exhausted."  
  
"I suppose...but still, nearly thirty-six hours?" Remus asked doubtfully. "Just what exactly did you put in that potion, Sirius?"  
  
"The usual ingredients for a sleeping potion."  
  
"Then why's he sleeping like Snape's slipped a coma potion into his food?"  
  
"Look, Remus, give it until tomorrow morning. If Harry still hasn't woken up then, then contact Poppy. But until them, leave him be. It's possible that he's just worn out from everything."  
  
"Whatever, Padfoot, people just don't sleep for that long, even me after a full moon."  
  
Remus and I were standing in the kitchen. Harry had been sleeping for over thirty-five hours. Potions never had been my strong point, but I knew I had made that potion right. I knew it. Remus was insisting that we call in Poppy Pomfrey again. Much as I was concerned about Harry, I didn't want to contact that...woman. That would mean facing that something was wrong. And I didn't want anything to be wrong. I wanted it to be right.  
  
"Sirius, I told you not to give him anything that strong until he was a bit stronger without asking Poppy." Remus sighed and rubbed his neck. "Now the damage is done; you have got to call her in, Sirius."  
  
"But what if he's just tired..?" I moaned. Don't get me wrong. I was dying to know if Harry was alright or not. Preferably the former. But I could just imagine Poppy giving me the evil eye for giving Harry a potion he wasn't supposed to have.  
  
Remus groaned. "Listen, Sirius, I thought I might as well tell you what I was going to do. You're not going to change my mind, okay?"  
  
I lapsed into silence as Remus threw a handful of powder into the kitchen fire and shouted, "Poppy Promfrey!"  
  
A few seconds later, the nurse was climbing, somewhat awkwardly, out of the fire. She turned on both of us with a worried frown before she had even dusted herself off.  
  
" What's the problem?"  
  
"Well, Poppy, this idiot here" - Remus jabbed a thumb in my direction - "gave Harry a sleeping potion. Harry hasn't even stirred for nearly a day and a half."  
  
Poppy flashed me an accusing expression before turning back to Remus. "How's his breathing doing?"  
  
"I don't really know - you'd have to take a look."  
  
"I thought I told both of you not to give him anything that strong without consulting me first?" Poppy turned on me. "And you, Sirius! I thought you cared about your godson!"  
  
That did it. Harry mattered more to me than anything else in the world. I was seething. "Look, I forgot, okay? I love Harry - he's my godson for Pete's sake! Now, if you're even half as concerned as I am about Harry, go and take a look at him. Right. Now."  
  
Poppy gave me a piercing look, but she seemed to know that I meant business. Without another word, she swept past me and into Harry's room. Somewhat nervous, Remus and I followed.  
  
The nurse frowned as she felt Harry's forehead with the back of her hand, and felt his pulse. The frown deepened when Harry moaned softly and turned his head away from the cool touch of her hand. Poppy took out her wand, and conjured some ice. After placing it on my godson's forehead, she turned to Remus and I.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Sirius, this has got to be one of the most stupid things you've ever done - and that includes the time when you persuaded James to play Quidditch for four hours straight a week after he'd had appendicitis." Poppy paused. "Harry's fever's risen to one hundred and six degrees - and I can't give him a fever reducing potion because of the reaction he's had to the sleeping potion. When I gave him a sleeping potion a few days ago, I added a different ingredient to the unicorn hair. Same goes with the fever reducing potion. But now I think Harry's slipped into unconsciousness - and he's probably hallucinating."  
  
My heart sank. I could barely speak, but I managed to unstick my mouth long enough to say, "He'll be alright, though, won't he?"  
  
Poppy raised her eyebrows. "Quite frankly, Sirius, I have no idea. I've seen patients pull through this easily; I've also seen them die from it. It all depends on how well Harry was recovering from the Draconus curse when you gave him the potion. I need someone to stay in the room at all times with him, and also to conjure up fresh ice every ten minutes to try to bring his fever down. His pulse is too rapid for my liking, but it should slow down if his fever comes down. If there's any change in his condition, contact me, and I'll come straight over. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Had the situation not been so serious, I would have laughed. Poppy looked so funny - a short, dumpy sort of woman standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at two fully grown men. However, both Remus and I nodded.  
  
Satisfied, she Disparated.  
  
A/N: So???? Please Review! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! There will be an update soon! 


	7. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The Goddess (oops! I mean JKR - same thing) owns everything except the plot.  
  
A/N: I've worked so hard today to get this out, since you all asked so nicely (especially skarducky - who reviewed nearly everyday!) This isn't too long - but I'll try - try! - to get some more out on both stories tomorrow! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sirius?" I heard a quiet voice ask. "Sirius, are you awake?"  
  
Remus? I thought in confusion. What's he doing here? I'm watching over Harry - Harry. I groaned, knowing that I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place, and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my godson sitting up in bed, leaning against his pillows. He had been him talking to me - not Remus at all.  
  
I let a strangled sort of cry, jumped up from my chair (and knocked it over), and threw my arms around Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? How do you feel? Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Harry," I said, my voice muffled by his hair.  
  
Harry pulled back slightly, looking confused. "Sirius, sorry, but what are you sorry for?"  
  
"You don't remember anything?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Only you giving me a Sleeping Potion. And then I've sort of got a huge blank."  
  
Okay, it would have been so easy to lie. To tell him that he had just been very tired, and had slept for several days. But I couldn't lie to him. It had been the same with Lily. It was those damned eyes. I sighed, knowing that Harry would probably hate me for what I had done.  
  
"The truth is, Harry, I shouldn't have given you a sleeping potion in the first place. You weren't ready to take anything that strong. And when I did give it to you, you slipped into unconsciousness, and started hallucinating. Your temperature shot up to over a hundred and six degrees! I thought - I was so scared that I would lose you."  
  
I turned away, unable to look Harry in the eye, feeling sure of the pure loathing I would see there. A hand touched my arm.  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. And it's slightly warm in here, but apart from that, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
I half-smiled. "You don't look that okay."  
  
A mischievous glint came into Harry's eye. "Well, thanks! I really needed to hear that! And you're not looking that great yourself, actually."  
  
I grinned. "At least my hair lies flat."  
  
"Believe me, it doesn't at the moment." Harry laughed weakly. "And at least I haven't got huge bags under my eyes."  
  
"D'wanna bet?" I retorted. I quickly became serious again. "Are you really okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
I was still doubtful. "I'd best go and tell Poppy you're awake. She said she wanted to know."  
  
Harry groaned. "Do you have to? She'll spend an hour prodding me before telling you that I'm fine. And since I've already told you that, do you really want to have to hear it again?"  
  
Er..yes, would be the answer to that. I'd love to hear someone else tell me that. I raked a hand back through my hair. "I don't know Harry.. I think I'd feel better knowing Poppy had taken a look at you."  
  
"Please?" Harry pleaded.  
  
I'm telling you, those eyes were starting to become a pain. Nevertheless, Harry had never really asked me for anything before. And he was my godson. So could you really blame me for my next words?  
  
"Okay," I relented. "But will you let Remus take a look at you? I'd feel a lot better if he did." Well, that was the next best thing, I figured.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere."  
  
I could see Harry wondering where on earth he'd go anyway. Out loud, he said, "I won't."  
  
I left to find Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
When Remus and I returned, Harry had already fallen asleep again. Apparently he hadn't been joking when he'd said that he was tired. Remus smiled, looking amused.  
  
"He didn't stay awake for very long, then."  
  
I shrugged. "He told me he was tired. And you can't really blame him."  
  
Remus approached Harry's bed quietly, and felt my godson's forehead with the back of his hand. I watched him carefully, but my friend's expression didn't change. Remus always had been good at hiding what he thought.  
  
"His temperature's gone down drastically - which is good. He seems to be fine, but I'm no mediwizard, Sirius. I think you should get Poppy to take a look at him. It would set your mind at rest, not to mention mine."  
  
Shaking my head, I answered, "No. Harry asked me not to. I think he has to put up with her enough during the school year."  
  
"But Poppy did say he might have a relapse. He might get another migraine, or start hallucinating again, Sirius. You don't know."  
  
I considered my godson's sleeping form for a few minutes. "He'll be fine," I said finally. Or at least, I hoped he would be.  
  
  
  
A/N: So??? Please Review! Flames welcome! Look out for an update really soon! 


	8. Late Mornings and Late Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with that word! All I own of this story is the plot, and anything else you don't recognise!  
  
A/N: Okay, seventh chapter! Told you I'd update today! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, but I don't know if you'll enjoy reading it! Please review! (I think I'm getting addicted to them!) It makes me update really soon, not to mention letting me know whether you loved it or hated it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So you've finally decided to make an appearance today, have you?"  
  
Remus grinned as I slapped him playfully round the head and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"You're having a bad effect on the rest of this household, you know. I didn't get up until past eight o'clock." Remus folded his arms.  
  
I pretended to faint. "Remus Lupin got out of bed after six o'clock in the morning! What is this world coming to?"  
  
"I'm not the only one. Harry was still asleep until around midday, and he probably would have slept for longer if I hadn't woken him up."  
  
Harry. My expression softened. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Who, Harry?" Remus seemed surprised. He seems to be much better - he was going to get up this afternoon, but I forced him to stay in bed, after what Poppy said about keeping him there."  
  
I nodded. "That's probably wise. It was gone midday when you woke him up?" I could hardly believe it - not because of how long Harry had been asleep for, but since I had got up later than him... "What's the time now, then?"  
  
"Half-past one in the afternoon, you lazy dog."  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing wrong with having a little nap."  
  
"I don't personally call thirteen hours of sleep a little nap, Sirius, but then, I think differently to you. I call it one hell of a long sleep."  
  
Pretending to be insulted, I transformed into a dog, and sat down with my back to him. Remus laughed.  
  
"Don't you want to go and see Harry? Although by the length of time you've taken to get up, he's probably asleep again by now."  
  
I laid my ears flat on my head and whined. I was torn between wanting to stay in a mood with Remus and not give him his way, and checking on Harry. Remus ignored me, turning instead to make a pot of tea for himself. I noticed he didn't offer me any. Do dogs even drink tea? Deciding to make myself as annoying as possible to punish him, I wandered round and round his ankles. Remus, after several attempts, stopped trying to get me out of his way.  
  
"Padfoot, you are the biggest pain in the world, you know."  
  
I transformed. "We do our best," I replied, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Knock. Knock Knock. Knock.  
  
I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I wished Remus would stop all that banging on the door.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
I sat up in bed, suddenly realising that the dull knocking noise was coming from the other side of my bedroom door. It must be Remus. But what did he want at three o'clock in the morning?  
  
I slowly got out of bed, crossed the room and opened the door. I gasped when I saw who was standing in front of me. It wasn't Remus. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" I asked incredulously, wanting to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.  
  
My godson didn't seem to acknowledge me at all. I frowned.  
  
"Harry?" I repeated. "What's wrong? Why are you out of bed?"  
  
Again, Harry didn't answer. He swayed slightly on his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" I could hear my voice rising in panic. "Harry?"  
  
Harry held up his hand, as though to knock on the door again. However, he made no sound. He swayed again - dangerously this time.  
  
"Harry?" I lifted him up effortlessly into my arms. He moaned softly and clutched his head. My panic grew. "Harry? What's wrong? Shall I get Remus?"  
  
"My head hurts," Harry mumbled quietly, laying his head on my chest.  
  
"Alright, it's okay." I carried Harry down the hallway to his room. "S'okay."  
  
Laying my godson onto his bed, I gently brushed his fringe back and felt his forehead. It was warm - not very, but it was above average.  
  
"Okay, Harry I'm just going to get Remus, and-"  
  
"It's alright, Sirius, I'm already here. What's the matter?" I heard Remus' familiar voice, and he crossed the room swiftly. "Harry?"  
  
"My head hurts," Harry said again.  
  
"Your head hurts? Nothing else, just your head?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Remus sighed and turned to me. "He'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"What d'you mean, it's nothing to worry about? His temperature's above normal!" I was frantic. "I would say that's something to worry about!"  
  
"No, Sirius - don't give him anything for it - just let him sleep, but keep an eye on him, okay? Poppy said he might experience painful headaches, but that he should be fine in a few days. It's just the after-effects of the fever that he had after you gave him the sleeping potion." A pause. "So don't even think about giving him another sleeping potion, Sirius Black."  
  
"I wasn't going to." My voice softened as I spoke to Harry. "Try and get some sleep, okay, Harry? You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise."  
  
"Okay," mumbled Harry. His body went limp almost immediately. I turned back to Remus.  
  
"You're sure he'll be alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Sirius. Probably be able to get up next week."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Since when have I ever been wrong about something like this, Sirius?" Remus smiled. "Now go and get some sleep."  
  
I took one last long look at Harry's still form and went back to my own bedroom.  
  
A/N: So??? Please review! I want to know what you think! As long as I get a couple of reviews, I'll update soon! I promise! Flames are welcome! 


	9. Just watch me

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot.  
  
A/N: Thought maybe I should update this - so I did. Hope you like it! Harry gets better! (aww - aren't you just so happy?) lol. Too much caffeine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I glared at my godson. He was sitting down at the kitchen table, fully dressed, and looking much healthier than he had a week before. But not healthy enough in my opinion.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" I demanded.  
  
"It's been nearly three weeks, Sirius; I'm fine. There's not much left of the holidays, and I don't want to spend the rest of them in bed." Apparently Harry was just as bad a patient as James had been.  
  
"You'll be spending the beginning of term in bed if you're not careful." Okay, I knew it was unlikely, but I honestly thought that Harry should be spending several more days in bed. He had been through a lot this summer.  
  
"I'm fine. Even Remus agreed that I should be allowed out of bed," Harry protested.  
  
That was Remus' death sentence, then. "I swear I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't agree with you."  
  
"I'm not going back to bed."  
  
"I don't think you should be the one deciding that, Harry."  
  
"Sirius, I promise I feel alright. And I haven't had a headache in ages." Harry was trying to reason with me. The only problem was, I wasn't really in a mood to be reasoned with.  
  
I cocked my head at Harry. "You still look a bit tired." Well, it was true. Plus it gave me another excuse to send him back up to bed.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said again.  
  
I considered my godson for a few minutes. It was true that it had been three days since he had had a headache, and that he was looking much better, but... er, well, actually I didn't have a plausible argument to send him up to bed. Damn.  
  
"Okay, you win."  
  
"Really?" Harry looked delighted.  
  
"Yes, but - and this is a big 'but' - you have to promise to take it easy." I did my best to look stern.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Right, then, have you had anything to eat?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes. I know you may find it hard to believe, but some of us get up early enough to eat breakfast, instead of waiting until lunch." Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
I folded my arms at his teasing. "Just because people like you and Remus are crazy enough to get up at eight o'clock-"  
  
"Seven o'clock, actually."  
  
"Whatever. Just because you two are crazy enough to get up so early, doesn't mean the rest of the world has to."  
  
"It means that you do."  
  
"Since when? Remus won't come and wake me up - he's too afraid that I'll end up hitting him around the head again, like I did in sixth year." I remembered that well. Remus had had to walk around with an ice pack on his head for the rest of the day.  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
My face paled. The fact that Harry wasn't afraid to wake my up had never occurred to me. And he had that impish glint in his eye that suggested that he would most definitely dare to do it. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Just watch me."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short - there'll be loads more soon, I promise!!! The next chapter's funny! 


	10. Playing jokes

Disclaimer: Last time I'm writing a disclaimer for this story, so pay attention! I don't own Harry Potter, or anything that you associate with that word! The plot and anything else that you don't recognise belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This chapter's quite funny, if you like this sort of thing. But, beware! The next chapter isn't so light! The first part of this one is a dream.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I ran through the forest in my Animagus form, my padded feet softly hitting the ground. I knew that rat was around here somewhere - I could smell him. Now if I could only see him...A movement to my left caught my eye. It was a rat - Wormtail, without a doubt. I slowly advanced on him, my teeth bared, and -  
  
And then I felt a blast of cold air. I jumped, and lashed out with my arm, but I didn't feel anything there. So I did the only thing possible. I opened my eyes.  
  
Harry was standing next to my bed, still in his pyjamas, grinning. He was holding a duvet in his hand. My duvet. That he had amusingly (not) pulled off me to wake me up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I complained. "It can't be that late."  
  
"Seven o'clock, actually," Harry said, grinning all the more. "Sleep well?"  
  
Damn. I didn't actually think he really would stay true to his word about daring to wake me up. I sighed. "I promise I will get you back for that, Harry James Potter. I honestly didn't think you were going to go through with it. I swear, you're as bad as James ever was. He did the same thing to me in seventh year."  
  
Harry smiled. "I take it you don't like being woken up so early then?"  
  
I shook my head. "You've got that right. I haven't got up this early since I was at school.." I trailed off, remembering how James would drag me out of bed so I could watch Gryffindor practise Quidditch.  
  
I slowly got out of bed and looked around the room, trying to gain sense of where and who I was. My brain just doesn't function that early in the morning. After a few minutes, I turned back to Harry.  
  
"Don't ever get me up that early again. Because you're going to live to regret it."  
  
It was supposed to sound threatening, but it was spoiled by the fact that I was grinning all the way through it. I couldn't help it. Harry laughed.  
  
"You're not really scaring me. Maybe you should have been a Boggart as your Animagus form."  
  
Now that was an idea. I wondered if it was possible to have two Animagi forms. Mind you, I think the last one had been Merlin. I shrugged. "Maybe I should have done."  
  
* * *  
  
Five-thirty the next morning, I sneaked down the hallway down to Harry's room. Can you blame me? I had to live up to my Marauder reputation. And if that meant getting Harry back for waking me up at seven o'clock the morning before, then that was fine.  
  
I opened Harry's bed. My godson was lying in bed, the duvet pulled up to his chin, and sleeping. He looked perfectly content. Shame to wake him, really. But - how does the muggle saying go? - tit for tat. I seized the top of the duvet. Payback time.  
  
I pulled. And pulled. And pulled. The duvet didn't come back. Had Harry asked Remus to put a securing charm on his duvet in case I tried anything? Or had Harry found another way of making sure I didn't try to wake him? I was confused.  
  
Then I knew. Harry was awake already. He was holding the duvet back - Lily had done the same with James in fifth year when he had tried waking her up. I gave up trying to create a blast of cold air. I did the next best thing.  
  
I transformed and leapt up onto the bed, walking all over Harry in the process. He groaned and sat up in bed, opening his eyes groggily.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win," he laughed, shoving me off the bed. "But that wasn't really playing fair, you know."  
  
I transformed again and crossed my arms. "Since when does a marauder ever play fair?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "What's the time?"  
  
I smirked. "Five-thirty."  
  
"Ugh." Harry groaned again, and lay back down in bed. "Go and wake Remus. I'm too tired. I didn't think you could be this lively this early."  
  
Good point. "I'm not, usually."  
  
"Then go back to bed." Harry yawned, and snuggled further under the duvet. "I want to go to sleep. You've had your fun. Now I'm tired."  
  
"I know you are. That's the whole point." I grinned and pulled back the duvet.  
  
Harry half-heartedly threw a pillow in my direction. It missed me completely. I suppose that's what five-thirty in the morning does to you.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like my duvet back."  
  
"Does that mean I can keep the pillow?" I asked  
  
"I don't care, just give me the duvet. It's cold."  
  
"Oh, alright," I replied grumpily, giving it back. "Didn't like it much anyway."  
  
Harry wrapped the duvet back around himself. "Yeah, but I do. So leave me alone so I can go back to slee-" He was cut off by a huge yawn. "See what I mean? I'm tired."  
  
That made me feel guilty. To be fair, Harry didn't look that lively or awake. His face was pale, and there were bags under his eyes. Maybe he really did need the sleep. "Fine, I'm going. But I'll be back," I said dramatically.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Not surprisingly, Harry didn't show up downstairs until five hours later. Hmm...maybe it wasn't my fault?  
  
  
  
A/N: Not sure about my ending, but please review! I thought this chapter was quite funny. 


	11. Four o'clock

Disclaimer: I can't honestly believe that you've come straight to this chapter without reading every other chapter. Look for the disclaimer on them.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll admit it: I've been lazy with this story - I haven't updated this for a week! Anyway, only one chapter to go after this!!! * sniffles *  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Sirius! Get out of bed! Now!"  
  
I groaned as Remus' voice cut sharply through my blissful blanket of sleep. It couldn't possibly be time to get up already. Oh, I forgot. Remus and I have different views on when it's time to get up.  
  
"Sirius, this is urgent!"  
  
Remus wasn't shouting - not even raising his voice - but there was such a note of insistence there that I contended to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I could only just make out Remus. He was fully dressed. I glanced at the clock. Four o'clock in the morning. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.  
  
"What'd you do that for, Moony?" I groaned. "Is this some other prank you and Harry have got together?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "If it was, Harry would be the one waking you up, not me."  
  
"What's'matter?"  
  
"Look, there's a village about half a mile from here being attacked by Death Eaters. I've got to go over there and see what's going on."  
  
I literally jumped out of bed. "Wait, I'm coming with you. I'll be ready in twenty seconds."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I will - I'm really quick at dressing!" I whined, trying to find a pair of socks.  
  
"No, I mean you're not coming with me."  
  
"Why not?" I demanded. "I can change my appearance."  
  
"No, it's Death Eaters, remember?" Remus said. "Voldemort could be hiding out, waiting for us to go over there. That will leave Harry unprotected and vulnerable to anything Voldemort tries to throw his way."  
  
I sat back down on the bed. "I take it he's still sleeping?"  
  
"Who, Voldemort?"  
  
I sighed. "No, idiot, Harry."  
  
"Harry's not an idiot. He's actually very intelligent for his age."  
  
I threw my hands up in surrender. "I thought you wanted to get going? Stop stalling. Is Harry still sleeping?"  
  
"Ah, well, you see-"  
  
"Why not?" I interrupted.  
  
"Harry was the one who saw the village in the first place."  
  
I frowned. "What was he doing awake anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell you," answered Remus shortly. Then, catching my expression, he added, "I'm sorry, Padfoot, but Harry asked me not to tell you because he was afraid of the way you'd take it."  
  
"He had another nightmare, didn't he?" I said, feeling dread coming over me.  
  
"Yes. Just don't let on that you know - you know he thinks you've got enough to worry about, without him to worry about." Remus sighed. "He can't get it into his head that he's worth worrying about."  
  
"I know," I replied. "I won't tell him that I know - but, just tell me, it wasn't too bad, was it? He's not sitting there blaming himself for everything, is he?"  
  
Remus didn't answer. I took his silence as the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear. Sighing again, I stood up. "He's downstairs, then?"  
  
My friend nodded. "'Fraid so. He says he alright, but I personally think he's in desperate need of sleep."  
  
"Why would you think that? He seems to be sleeping alright to me."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Oh no, I don't think so. I don't think he's telling us half the nightmares he's been having. Add on the fact that he's looking pretty tired... I'll leave you to figure out the connection - I need to go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, come on, you've got to go back to bed."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You've only had a few hours sleep," I moaned, trying to win Harry round. Now that I thought about what Remus had said, I realised that he was right; Harry did look tired.  
  
"So have you," Harry snapped at me. I blinked in disbelief - I had never heard Harry snap before. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm just tired."  
  
"You really should go back to bed, Harry, you know. Remus could be gone for hours yet, or.." I shook my head. I was trying not to think about what could happen or what might have already happened to Remus. I had to stop Harry knowing what I was thinking - he would panic, and then feel guiltier than ever. "You really need to go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm okay. I've had more sleep than you have; I went to bed earlier than you did."  
  
I sighed, knowing when I was beaten. "Fine, but don't blame me if you fall asleep on the sofa."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the sofa. It's quite comfortable, actually."  
  
"Well, if you would just go up to bed-"  
  
"Look, Sirius, no offence, but if you just stayed home to tell me to go to bed, you might as well have gone with Remus."  
  
"You know I couldn't've done that. It would mean leaving you by yourself, and with Death Eaters less than a mile away, that could be dangerous. Remus and I could come back here to find the Dark Mark floating above the house." I sighed. "What were you doing up anyway? Remus said you were the one who saw the village in the first place." I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it - I just wanted Harry to come clean with me, and let me know what the nightmare had been about.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said evenly.  
  
"Ha! Got you there. It means you've had less sleep than me!" I gave a triumphant little dance around the sofa, and then sat back down again.  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius. I reckon the reason you want me to go to sleep is just because you want to go to sleep, and you want to save yourself the embarrassment of falling asleep in front of me."  
  
"Okay, you got me." I laughed; Harry definitely had inherited James' sense of humour. But I quickly became serious again. "I really do want to go to sleep. But I think you should too. You look a bit tired." Major understatement.  
  
"Go to sleep if you're tired. But I'm not," said Harry shortly.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You are - you said so yourself earlier. So you should really-"  
  
I was abruptly cut of by the sound of the door opening. I stood up, my heart thudding. "Remus, is that you?"  
  
"Sirius? You're still up?" Remus asked, coming into the room. He caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the crème sofa. "Harry! You actually managed not to let Sirius drag you back to bed? I'm impressed."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and stood up. "What happened?"  
  
"It was just Death Eaters attacking a muggle village. By the sounds of things, I don't think they knew how close you were."  
  
"But then why were they attacking?" I asked, frowning. "If they weren't out to get Harry, then why..?"  
  
"Why do you think, Sirius?" Remus' voice was hard. "For fun, of course."  
  
I saw Harry go white, and sway slightly on his feet. I could understand how he was feeling - sick. It was exactly how I'd felt when I had been a teenager and had first heard about mass muggle killings.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed, Harry?" Remus said kindly, seeing how unsteady the teenager was. I nodded at him gratefully over the top of my godson's head.  
  
Harry shook his head wordlessly and sank back down onto the sofa, still incredibly pale. His eyes closed, and a few seconds later, his body went limp. Panicking, in case he had fainted, I felt his pulse. It was normal.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness - I think he's just fallen asleep. He looks as if he really needs it. D'you think I should carry him up to his own bed?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, you know how light a sleeper he is. I promise you, you'd be lucky to get him to the first stair without him waking up."  
  
"What, so I should just leave him here?"  
  
"Yep - he'll probably wake up with a stiff neck and a snappish mood, but other than that, he should be absolutely fine. If we lay him along the sofa, like this, and then get a blanket.."  
  
  
  
A/N: So??? Please, please review! I'll love you forever!!! And you get to find out what happens sooner, don't you? Ah ha! 


	12. Not the last

A/N: Okay, last chapter, unfortunately for some. Others may be relieved. Harry POV is still going, though! That one will be going right through his fifth year. I can attempt to write a sequel to this if people want me to, but I won't do it automatically. Nope, you people have got to ask nicely!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I was up at eight o'clock the next morning, for a change (I might go so far as to say a 'nice' change, but I don't like to get up too early like that). Remus, surprisingly, was still in bed, apparently. Yep. I could hear his snores, even from downstairs. Lazy pig, I started to think, but then I remembered what he had been doing the night before. And then there's the fact that I usually get up much, much later than that anyway.  
  
Harry was also still asleep. And, as with Remus, I was surprised. Harry was normally up early enough to have breakfast with Remus, and believe me, that's early. Around half-past six, that is. And here I can tell you that he didn't get those genes from his father. Oh no. You'd be lucky if you got James up before eight o'clock in the holidays. Lily, on the other hand, was always awake and up before even Remus, which is saying quite a lot.  
  
I had breakfast by myself. Okay, I'll admit, it consisted of a bowl, dry Frosted Firebolts (don't ask - it's a cereal) and a spoon. What? I've never been able to cook, and probably never will.  
  
I heard a muffled groan from the living room. It was probably Harry waking up, I thought. Abandoning trying to read the paper - the headline was about the attack last night anyway - I went into the living room. I could only assume Harry was awake now.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered. "Harry, are you awake?"  
  
My godson slowly opened his eyes. A look of confusion came into his green eyes as he realised where he was.  
  
"Sirius?" His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Feeling tired?" I smiled slightly. It was a question that had quite an obvious answer to it, from Harry's expression.  
  
Harry nodded wearily. "Yeah. What happened? How come I'm here?"  
  
I let out a soft chuckle. "Well, you know, I told you that you should go back up to bed. About three minutes after Remus came in, you crashed out on the sofa. I was going to carry you up to bed, but Remus reminded me what a light sleeper you were, so I left you where you were, and just made sure you were fairly comfortable. Bet you don't feel so comfortable now, though, do you?"  
  
"No." Harry sat up, and groaned. "Oh, my head."  
  
"Are you alright?" I tried to feel Harry's forehead, but he shook me off.  
  
"I'm okay, Sirius. I'm just tired," he assured me (or tried to) exhaustedly. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Still in bed - even though it's past eleven." I smirked. "'Bout time I was allowed to get up earlier than him."  
  
Harry shrugged, massaging his neck. "What are you doing up so early again? I was under the impression that you went to bed after me. And it's not midday yet!"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," I replied.  
  
"I thought so," Harry said, heaving himself off the sofa, and standing up. "God, I'm stiff."  
  
"Well, that's what comes when you don't listen when I tell you to go to bed," I said, shaking my head, and tutting in mock-disapproval.  
  
Harry gave me a small push. "You're one to talk."  
  
"Come on, do you want breakfast?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Toast alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wonderful," I said, delighted. "You go and get dressed and I'll make the breakfast." I bounded off towards the kitchen, only just catching Harry's mutter:  
  
"Yeah, just wonderful," Harry muttered. "Not to mention that you can't really cook, and it'll probably be burnt anyway..."  
  
Hmmm. Well, he was right.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched as Harry drove away with Remus. I, of course, couldn't go to Kings' Cross; I was still a wanted man. But I'd said goodbye. But not for long. Harry had no idea what we had in store for him that year. Poor kid. And, according to Dumbledore, Harry had been made a prefect. Harry, apparently, was too modest to say anything about it. Dumbledore had also said something about Harry taking quite a lot of O.W.Ls. I had given him the go-ahead, but I wasn't too happy about it. James hadn't had to take that many subjects, even. Or Lily.  
  
I wondered what James and Lily would think of their son if they saw him now. There was no doubt that they'd both be extremely proud of him, although maybe for different reasons. James had always been a fantastic Quidditch player. But not as good as Harry. Lily, on the other hand, would be proud of Harry's intelligence. But that came from having two bright parents.  
  
Sometimes I thought about what it would have been like if Harry had had parents; if James and Lily hadn't been killed. But they had. And I was his legal guardian, even if the Ministry didn't think so. And I had had the responsibility of looking after him this summer.  
  
This summer. Hopefully not the only one.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll love you forever! And thanks for having the patience to read this from beginning to end!  
  
-Lil lupin 


End file.
